SEDUCE YOU SHORT VER
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: TULISAN AWAL DAN ORIGINAL DARI SEDUCE YOU YANG DIPUBLISH KFF2K17. NO EDITING. TYPO DIMANA-MANA. THANKS TO KFF2K17 TEAM. LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THANKS TO NININGUIN YANG UAH PUNYA IDE INI DAN MEMBERI INSPIRASI LUAR BIASA. KAISOO. EXO. KFF2K17. KYUNGSOO CROSSDRESSING! RATE T . DLDR. RnR. NO FLAME. NO PLAGIAT


Kode : 062

 **SEDUCE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KFF2K17 PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION FOR KAISOO HARDSHIPPER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T+. YAOI. BOY X BOY. EXO. OFFICIAL PAIRING. DLDR. RnR. DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! NO PLAGIAT. LITTLE BIT CHANBAEK. SHORT VER.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY IT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Setelah pulang dari sekolah ia langsung pulang karena tak ada kegiatan lain. Seharian ini ia tak mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tau jika kekasihnya itu sibuk dengan kerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahan besar. Tapi terkadang itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena tak ada waktu untuk kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan kekasihnya itu sering lupa dengan event-event penting mereka. Seperti tahun lalu, kekasihnya itu melupakan ulang tahunnya. Huft…jika mengingat itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencakar wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasih hatinya dan berharap dibalas. Beberapa menit Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya berharap ada pesan masuk tapi tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo yang jengkel langsung melempar ponselnya asal dikasur. Kyungsoo melirik nakas meja disebelah kasurnya. Ia melihat sebuah kalender yang disalah satu tanggalnya terdapat bulatan dengan gambar hati disekililingnya. Itu adalah hari jadiannya dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat menatapi tanggal itu. Ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu lupa dengan hari penting mereka.

Kyungsoo bangun dari aksi tidurannya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Satu-satunya yang ia tuju sekarang adalah dapur. Ia sedikit lapar karena lelah menunggu balasan. Kyungsoo membuka lebar kulkas didapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Kyungsoo mengambil box kimchi dan berbagai sayuran. Ia rencana akan membuat kimchi spaghetti. Kyungsoo memakai apron berwarna birunya dan mulai aksi memasaknya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki Kyungsoo memang lebih terampil dalam hal yang bersifat kewanitaan. Memasak adalah salah satu hobinya. Kyungsoo yang dengan tinggi layaknya namja Korea pada umumnya memiliki tubuh ramping dan wajah manis. Bukannya sombong tapi di sekolah Kyungsoo merupakan namja yang cukup popular. Wajah imut dan manisnya itu ditambah mata bulatnya yang bersinar polos membuat semua orang gemas kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat piringnya dengan puas. Hasil masakannya selalu saja membuatnya senang. Untuk sekelas anak SHS biasa Kyungsoo mampu menyaingi koki kelas atas. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Beberapa kali ia menggumam keenakan karena makanannya. Ia tak pernah kecewa dengan karyanya. Setelah kenyang Kyungsoo membereskan piringnya untuk dicuci.

Saat dirinya asik dengan cucian piringnya tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo berjingit kaget dan melepaskan piringnya. Suara gaduh terdengar dipenjuru dapur. Kyungsoo melihat piringnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Untung saja tidak pecah batin Kyungsoo. Sang pelaku pemelukan itu tak menggubris kegaduhan yang ia buat. Ia masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyesapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Minggir. Aku sedang mencuci piring" usir Kyungsoo sadis.

"Kau kelihatan seksi memakai apron ini" bisik namja dibelakang Kai.

Kyungsoo mendengus bosan. Namja ini selalu aja menggombalinya. Kyungsoo menggerakan bahunya dan sedikit memercikkan air ke wajah namja dibelakangnya. Namja itu langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan namja itu dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan cuci piringnya.

"Kau tak mau menyambut kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ayolah baby…jangan marah" rayu pemuda itu.

"Pergi sana. Ganti pakaianmu" suruh Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku tak mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang?" godanya.

"Jangan bermain dengan kesabaranku, Kai. Atau piring ditangaku yang akan menciummu"

Kai memberikan cengirannya dan melangkah mundur melihat sang kekasih yang sudah siap mengangkat piring untuk dilemparnya. Kai langsung pergi saat Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namja mungilnya itu agak menakukan bila sudah ngambek.

.

::KFF2K17::

.

Kyungsoo menikmati malam harinya dengan menonton TV. Matanya tertuju pada layar TV didepannya tapi pikirannya tidak. Kyungsoo sedang merencanakan akan memberikan kejutan apa pada kekasihnya itu. Ini adalah anniversary mereka yang pertama. Ia sedikit bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengajak Kai pergi berlibur dan merayakannya berdua tapi ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pergi.

Kai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan merebut remote yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo. Kai mengganti channelnya dengan siaran berita. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. Kai akan selalu menonton berita bila dirumah. Katanya penting untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disekitar kita. Bila tidak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya Kai pasti menonton berita hingga malam.

Terkadang Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa mereka tidak sejalan. Kai memang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya tapi sikap dan pikiran mereka seperti berbeda 15 tahun. Kyungsoo akui jika terkadang masih kekanakan tapi bukannya anak sekolahan seperti itu? Kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena Kai fokus dengan dunia beritanya. Ia beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mengunci kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia tatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kai. Tapi Kai bersikap biasa saja kepadanya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Kai memang menganggap dirinya kekasihnya. Tak banyak momen yang mereka habiskan selama 6 bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Hanya sekedar makan bersama, ngobrol dan nonton TV. Tak ada yang special dari itu. Kai akan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya saat ia berada dirumah.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama untuk ia telepon. Setelah menemukannya Kyungsoo langsung melakukan panggilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Beberapa kali telepen berdengung akhirnya orang disebrang sana menangankatnya.

 _"_ _Halo.."_

"Baekie!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar suara sahabatnya.

 _"_ _Waeyo, Kyung?"_

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara. Ia sedikit ragu haruskah menanyakannya kepada Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Kyung?"_

"Ah…itu..mmm…Menurutmu aku harus melakukan apa saat hari jadiku?"

 _"_ _Sebentar…Aku kurang tau selera om-om seperti apa sih tapi mungkin kau bisa merayakannya seperti biasa"_

"Sialan! Kai bukan om-om!"

Kyungsoo mengumpati Baekhyun dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu selalu memanggil Kai dengan kata 'om-om' mentang-mentang Kai lebih tua dari mereka. Dapat Kyungsoo dengar disana Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku salah meneleponmu!"

 _"_ _Santai, Kyung"_

Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya setelah berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kau tau apa kesukaannya?"_

"Aku tak terlalu tau. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Aku sebal dengannya"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

 _"_ _Goda saja dia"_

"Hah?"

 _"_ _Kau keluarkan jurus menggodamu itu. Kau tau café kita tahun lalu sukses besar karena kau berhasil membawa banyak tamu lelaki untuk mampir. Aku tak menyangka ide café maid bisa sebombastis itu"_

"Aku bukan namja penggoda kau tau"

Kyungsoo menggeram.

 _"_ _Tapi pesonamu itu menggoda iman lelaki seme, Kyung. Aku yakin pacarmu itu belum pernah melihat transformasimu. Kau lebih cantik dari seorang wanita, Kyung!"_

"Ya! Kau pun sama denganku, Baek! Bahkan sekarang banyak penggemarmu disekolah kita"

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Kau coba aja melakukan crossdressing dihari jadi kalian. Aku yakin pacarmu itu akan ternganga lebar. Dan setelah itu kau akan habis olehnya"_

Baekhyun terbahak dengan ide gilanya. Kyungsoo mendecih. Baekhyun merupakan namja mesum setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku harus memakain kostum apa? Maid?"

 _"_ _No..no..no..Aku sarankan yang lebih biasa saja. Bagaimana dengan seragam sekolah wanita? Aku punya kenalan yang akan meminjamkan seragamnya padamu. Serahkan saja padaku!"_

"Hah…Kau yakin?"

 _"_ _100% yakin!"_

 _"_ _Nanti aku juga akan pinjamkan wig agar kau bisa terlihat seperti perempuan"_

"Baiklah. Aku terima saranmu. Aku harus balas dendam kepadanya. Siapa suruh mencuekiku"

 _"_ _Bagus! Aku suka semangatmu!"_

"Sampai bertemu besok. Aku akan menunggu persiapannya"

 _"_ _Call! Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya"_

"Bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_

Kyungsoo bergerak riang dikasurnya. Ia harap rencana Baekhyun bisa membuat Kai terkejut dengan penampilannya. Ia yakin akan berhasil melaksanakan rencana ini.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Beberapa ketukan kembali terdengar dari luar pintu. Kyungsoo yakin itu Kai. Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengabaikan Kai. Ia masih sebal dengan Kai.

"Kyung…Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya dan memilih tidur.

"Baby, apa kau marah?"

Kyungsoo mengubur kepalanya kedalam bantal agar tak mendengar suara Kai. Ia terkadang merasa seperti orang bodoh bila Kai sudah memohon kepadanya dengan nada rengekannya. Kyungsoo terus menenggelamkan kepalanya saat Kai masih saja memanggil-manggilnya. Ia masih sebal dengan Kai dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

.

::KFF2K17::

.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo sukses menghindar dari Kai. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi agar tak bertemu dengan Kai. Biasanya Kai akan mengantarnya ke sekolah tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk naik bus saja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan rencana mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo diberikan sedikit bekal oleh Baekhyun untuk merias wajahnya. Katanya agar lebih meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tak terlalu kesulitan dengan crossdressingnya kali ini. Di beberapa event disekolahnya, Kyungsoo pasti akan terpilih menjadi seorang wanita disetiap acara. Ia juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki wajah yang imut. Karena menurutnya semua yang diberikan Tuhan adalah anugrah.

Kyungsoo menenteng paper bag cukup besar ditangannya. Ia senang akhirnya mala mini ia akan melaksanakan rencananya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki apartemen Kai. Ia tau jika Kai berada diapartemen saat ini. Kai memang tak selalu bekerja dikantor. Semua tergantung mood. Bila ia sedang ingin berkonsentrasi penuh maka ia akan memilih kerja dirumah daripada dikantor. Dan katanya, ia suka menghabiskan waktu dirumah agar bisa lebih sering menemaninya. Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek bila mengingat itu. Menemani pantatmu umpat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap berjalan kearah kamarnya. Kyungsoo yakin jika Kai menghabiskan waktu seharian ini diruang kerjanya. Ia tak akan keluar saat malam. Kyungsoo menutup rapat kamarnya dan tak lupa menguncinya. Kyungsoo meletakkan paper bag dan tasnya dikasur lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sebelum melaksanakan rencananya ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan ranjangnya. Ia pandangi segala perlengkapan crossdressingnya. Saat ini tubuhnya hanya terlilit handuk disekitaran pinggangnya. Ia masih seorang namja, ingat? Ia tak pernah sekalipun melilitkan handuknya disekitar dadanya layaknya seorang yeoja. Walaupun dia lebih terlihat feminim ia masih menggunakan kebiasaan seorang lelaki.

Kyungsoo menatapi pakaian dalam yang akan dikenakannya. Pakaian dalam itu terlihat sangat seksi. Kyungsoo tak yakin harus menggunakan itu untuk menunjang penampilannya. Ia sempat memperotes Baekhyun akan hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun berdalih itu akan menambah kesan seksi saat memakainya. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir bahwa pakaian dalam tak akan terlihat dari keluar dan darimana letak keseksiannya?

Kyungsoo mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit renda. Agak risih awalnya tapi entah bagaimana celana itu sangat pas dibagian bawah dirinya. Bahkan celana itu bisa dengan sempurna membungkus bagian kebanggaannya yang tak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah bra berwarna senada dan mengenakannya. Ia masukkan sebuah payudara tiruan agar terlihat tidak terlalu kopong dibagian dalam bra. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang digunakannya, Kyungsoo melangkah kearah cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dirinya seperti seorang gadis dengan pakaian dalam itu.

Kyungsoo memegang bagian dadanya yang tampak seperti dada wanita yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengatakan kata 'wow' saat memegangnya. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah memegang dada wanita kecuali saat dulu ia masih kecil saat menyusu kepada ibunya. Oh..itu tidak masuk perhitungan sama sekali.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap seragam sekolah yeoja yang terkenal di Seoul. Ia terkadang merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Baekhyun mendapatkan barang-barang seperti ini. Kyungsoo mengenakan rok mini seragamnya. Kyungsoo melirik kebawah saat rok itu sudah terpasang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa roknya hanya menutupi sebatas setengah pahanya saja.

"Wow…aku tak menyangka yeoja suka dengan rok sependek ini. Bahkan jika aku membungkuk pasti bokongku akan terlihat" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang tak tau fashion hanya saja ia berada disekolah khusus namja jadi ia tak banyak melihat wanita-wanita berrok pendek berkeliaran disekitarnya setiap hari. Apalagi orientasi seksualnya menyimpang jadi dia tak terlalu memperhatikan seberapa pendek setiap wanita memakai rok mereka.

Kyungsoo mengambil seragam bagian atasnya dan memakainya. Seragam itu agak sempit sejujurnya. Kyungsoo sendiri bisa merasakan seragam itu menekan kulitnya. Kyungsoo bercermin dan memastikan penampilannya. Ia kancingkan kancing teratas kemejanya. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda. Tubuhnya begitu pas dengan seragamnya dan terlihat sekali bahwa tubuhnya ramping seperti yeoja. Selama ini ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yeoja yang longgar sehingga tak terlalu tau jika tubuhnya seramping ini.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil wignya dan memasangnya dikepalanya. Kyungsoo merapikan wignya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuatnya seperti rambut asli. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo mematut dirinya kembali dicermin dan sekarang dihadapannya adalah seorang yeoja dengan seragam seksinya. Kyungsoo puas dengan penampilannya. Sebelum melaksanakan aksinya Kyungsoo sedikit memoles wajahnya dan tak lupa sedikit menyemprotkan minyak wangi.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menggoda Kai. Biasanya Kai akan selalu menggodanya dan melakukan skinship berlebih. Kyungsoo tak perlu menggunakan stoking ataupun sepatu untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Karena kata Baekhyun kaki yang telanjang akan tampak lebih menggoda.

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya saat hendak keluar kamar. Ia tak mau kepergok Kai diluar ruangan. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah ruang kerja Kai. Ia tatap pintu itu lama. Sempat ada perasaan ragu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tak sempat menyiapkan hal lainnya untuk anniversary mereka. Ia hanya berfokus pada penampilannya hari ini. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam lagi dan menghembuskannya.

"Showtime" gumam Kyungsoo mantap.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kai beberapa kali. Tak lama suara Kai terdengar mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyungsoo membuka pintu pelan dan melihat dulu kearah Kai. Kai masih tampak sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan memasuki ruang kerja Kai dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tak tau kau sudah…"

Perkataan Kai terpotong saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut melihat kekasih mungilnya itu bertransformasi menjadi seseksi ini. Kai kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan malu-malu kearahnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo berjalan lambat dengan sangat menggoda.

"Oh my God…" batin Kai menjerit.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai kebawah. Namja mungilnya ini benar-benar berhasil menggodanya. Kai mengarahkan pandangannya dari kaki mulus Kyungsoo. Kaki itu benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat. Bahkan taka da bulu sedikitpun. Kai sudah berkali-kali melihat kaki Kyungsoo tapi kali ini kaki Kyungsoo terlihat super seksi. Pandangan Kai terus keatas dan disana ia melihat rok Kyungsoo yang bergoyang disekitaran pahanya. Kai menelan ludah gugup. Paha Kyungsoo benar-benar menggodanya. Tanpa sadar Kai menggenggam erat pena yang ada ditangannya.

Pandangan Kai berlanjut keatas dan ia menemukan dua buah gundukan yang terlihat besar untuk ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo. Gundukan itu seperti tak cukup didalam kemeja Kyungsoo yang memang ketat. Sial! umpat Kai dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda membuat sesuatu dibagian bawahnya membesar.

Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak malu-malu dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah itu membuat hasratnya semakin meninggi. Kepolosan wajah Kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya ereksi apalagi sekarang wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Rambut palsu Kyungsoo yang panjang menunjang penampilan Kyungsoo hari ini. Begitu sempurnanya namja mungilnya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah menemukan wanita secantik Kyungsoo. Kai yakin jika Kyungsoo memiliki kecantikan diatas wanita walaupun dia seorang namja.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan meja kerja Kai. Ia sentuh tepi meja Kai dengan jarinya. Gerakan jari Kyungsoo yang seperti mengusap-usap bagian pinggiran meja membuat Kai Manahan nafasnya. Gerakan itu begitu sensual dimata Kai. Begitu menggoda dan mengundang. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai. Ia senang melihat wajah Kai yang tampak terkejut sekaligus seperti orang bodoh. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Aku yakin kau melupakan hari ini. Kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut membuat pikiran Kai seketika blank.

Kai menggeleng seperti seorang idiot. Kyungsoo terkekeh tertahan mengetahui reaksi Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja kerja Kai dengan telunjuk tangannya yang sengaja ia sapukan dipinggiran meja kerja Kai. Ia berjalan sesensual mungkin. Kyungsoo berdiri tepat disamping Kai. Kai sedari tadi hanya mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo ada disampingnya ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa memutar kursinya.

Kyungsoo memutar kursi Kai pelan dan menatap dalam mata Kai. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa ada pancaran hasrat yang terpendam dibalik tatapan mata Kai. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kai. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan wajah Kai menegang karena sentuhannya. Ia belai lembut pipi Kai. Kyungsoo mendengar geraman tertahan dari Kai. Ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat respon Kai yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kai. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju kearah Kai begitu pula Kai yang tak mengalihkan sedikitpun dari tatapan matanya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada dipipi Kai kini beralih kebagian belakang kepala Kai lebih tepatnya dibagian tengkuk Kai. Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Kai saat kepalanya hampir dekat dengan kepala Kai. Bukannya menyatukan bibir mereka Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Kai.

"Happy Anniversary, Kai" bisik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mendesah.

Tubuh Kai langsung menegang saat Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat itu. Sentuhan hangat nafas Kyungsoo ditelinga mengalirkan sejuta listrik disekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat. Nafasnyapun langsung terkcekat saat menghirup aroma Kyungsoo.

"God damn it!" teriak Kai dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Kai. Tangannya yang masih bertengger ditengkuk Kai sengaja ia gerakan sesensual mungkin sebelum menjauhi kepala Kai. Kyungsoo suka melihat reaksi Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kai masih saja tak berkutik ditempatnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol map yang berada dipinggir meja. Kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya.

Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya langsung tercekat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengambil map yang jatuh mumbungkukkan badannya hingga membuat rok mini yang super mini itu terangkat keatas dan menampilkan bokong seksi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeram melihat bokong itu jelas berada didepannya. Ia ingin sekali menampar bokong itu keras lalu meremasnya.

Kesadaran Kai kembali saat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan map diatas meja. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerja Kai. Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangannya tak terbaca.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruang kerja Kai pelan. Ia cekikian didepan pintu. Kyungsoo puas sekali melihat wajah blank Kai. Ia sangat menikmati setiap detiknya melihat ekspresi Kai. Kyungsoo sukses melancarkan aksinya hari ini. Hatinya terasa lega dan bahagia.

"Tak ada yang bisa melawan pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo bangga dengan menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat segala bentuk ekspresi Kai. Ia harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan. Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya tapi tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat melihat Kai berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kai.

"Ada apa, Kai?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo dijawab dengan tarikan paksa dari Kai yang menyeretnya pergi dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kai. Kai membawanya sangat terburu-buru kearah kamar lelaki tan itu. Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai mendorongnya memasuki kamar Kai. Kai mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Pandangan Kai jelas-jelas tak terbaca. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kai setelah ini. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah saat Kai maju satu langkah. Kyungsoo terus terdorong karena langkah Kai yang menakutkan. Tubuhnya tersentak saat kakinya tanpa sadar tersandung ranjang Kai. Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung dan terbaring diatas ranjang Kai.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring tanpa sengaja itu memperburuk pikiran Kai. Rok mini Kyungsoo tersingkap hingga menontonkan sebagian celana dalamnya. Kai bergerak kearah Kyungsoo dan tangannya langsung menyusuri sekitaran paha Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai..."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai terus saja meraba pahanya. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Sentuhan Kai mengacaukan segala kinerja otaknya. Tak dapat disangkal Kyungsoo sangat menyukai sentuhan Kai. Tangan besar dan kasar Kai begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan begitu menggelitiknya.

Kai menghentikan sentuhannya dipaha mulus Kyungsoo. Kai menatapi Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah diatas ranjangnya. Kai melihat rambut palsu Kyungsoo terlepas. Kai mengambil rambut palsu itu lalu membuangnya asal. Kai menindih Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam kemata Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya langsung saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang manis.

Kai tak pernah bosan dengan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Kai memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo mengimbanginya dengan susah payah. Setelah cukup lama bermain pada bibir Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai melepaskan panggutan mereka. Kyungsoo terenggah dengan menutup matanya. Kai menikmati setiap detik yang ada untuk menatapi kekasihnya.

Kai memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai melihat pakaian Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas Kyungsoo dengan berat tubuhnya yang ia jaga agar tak terlalu menekan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan sayunya. Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung merobek seragam Kyungsoo hingga menampilkan perut rata Kyungsoo dan bra hitam yang seksi. Kai menatap kearah bra itu dan langsung melucutinya. Kini tubuh topless Kyungsoo berada didepannya.

Kai sangat suka dengan tubuh mulus Kyungsoo. Betapa putih dan bersihnya tubuh itu. Tanpa dada yang besar Kyungsoo sudah cukup menggoda dengan nipple merah mudanya. Kai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah perut Kyungsoo. Ia kecupi setiap bagian dari perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung tersentak dan membusungkan punggungnya. Kai mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Setiap sentuhan Kai mengalirkan berjuta sengatan listrik didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram merasakan sensasi basah yang Kai berikan. Bibir Kai yang berada diseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya mendesah keras. Kai sangat lembut memperlakukannya. Saat tangan Kai bergerak menuju putingnya dan memainkannya, Kyungsoo langsung menjerit tertahan. Lagi-lagi Kai mengalirkan sejuta volt listrik ketubuhnya. Tangan Kai yang lain berusaha melepas ikatan rok Kyungsoo. Kai sengaja mengelus pelan bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelinjang kenikmatan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi yang Kai berikan. Kai memegang kendali pusat tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Nafas Kyungsoo tertahan saat Kai dengan mahir memainkan pusat gairahnya. Kyungsoo mendesah keras merasakan Kai mulai memasuki dirinya. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo ingat. Selebihnya Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya berada disurga yang tak pernah ia capai sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terlelap didalam dekapan Kai. Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Ia pandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang damai dalam tidurnya. Kai tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan malam ini. Sudah lama ia menginginkan menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dari sebuah kecupan. Tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya. Ia sadar jika Kyungsoo masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Kai sengaja menjaga Kyungsoo.

Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo seperti melempar sebuah daging dihadapan serigala kelaparan. Segala aksi menggoda Kyungsoo mengacaukan segala pertahanannya. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo rencanakan tapi itu berhasil membuatnya tergoda dan berakhir dengan sesi panas mereka yang pertama. Kai begitu mencintai namja mungilnya ini. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Kai bergerak pelan agar tak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Ia raih sesuatu di nakas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kai membuka kotak itu dan menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sederhana. Kai mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkan ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecup jari manis Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak. Sebenarnya ia tak melupakan hari ini. Kai sudah menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untuk Kyungsoo tapi apa daya semuanya itu berantakan karena rencana Kyungsoo. Harusnya ia memberikan Kyungsoo cincin itu saat dinner romantis mereka. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur dan Kai memberikannya saat Kyungsoo tengah tertidur. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you"

.

.

.

END

Yuhu...ini yang aku janjikan kemarin. Short ver dari Seduce You udah publish. Ini karya originalnya alias cerita pertama sebelum yang dipublish oleh **tim KFF2K17**. Niatnya sih minta tim KFF2K17 buat milih antara short ver n long ver tapi **Kajegaje** nyuruh aku buat milih. Kan sedih :(

Aku akan publish long vernya kapan-kapan. kkk. Long ver itu yang dipost di **KFF2K17** ya. Tapi tanpa editing dari tim editor **KFF2K17**. Aku mau nampilin karya orisinilnya. Banyak typo yang biar dah. Karena itu semua bagian dari cerita. hahahaha #sok

Makasih banget buat **Kajegaje** yang ternyata sebagai editor ceritaku. Maafkan aku klo banyak hal yang perlu di edit. Aku suka editanmu. Bolehlah klo dirimu mau mencalonkan diri sebagai editorku atau beta readerku. kkkkk #kidding.

Ini adalah kali keduaku mengikuti event semacam ini. Pertama kali aku ikut tentang Hunhan. Sekarang baru terlaksana yang Kaisoo. Sayang banget yang Kaisoo ini pikiranku agak stuck jadi cuma bisa bikin 1 cerita doank. Padahal dulu yang Hunhan bisa buat trilogi. Huhuhu maafkan aku Kaisooshipper. T,T

TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUANYA. TERIMA KASIH BUAT TIM **KFF2K17** YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT PARA AUTHOR KAISOO BERSATU DAN MENGHASILKAN KARYA YANG LUAR BIASA. TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK **NININGUIN** YANG SUDAH MENYALURKAN IDE PROMPT INI SAMPAI MEMBUATKU TERTARIK DAN NGAMBIL PROMPTNYA. TERIMA KASIH SEKALI LAGI BUAT **KAJEGAJE** YANG SUDAH EDITING CERITAKU DI KFF2K17.

Tunggu post-an selanjutnya untuk yg Long ver ya. See ya~~~

23 November 2016 - 03 Februari 2017


End file.
